


Kidnapped

by Jibootyischefkiss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Choking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Has a Big Dick, Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Has a Big Dick, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Rough Sex, Slut Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibootyischefkiss/pseuds/Jibootyischefkiss
Summary: Jimin was just your average Nineteen year old. That was until he was kidnapped by six of the most deadly men in South Korea. What happens when he starts to fall for all of them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Abduction

Jimin POV  
It was just a normal boring day in the bank. Today was just the usual rich snobs lodging large amounts of money into their bank. It almost felt like everyone was rubbing it in my face that I'm broke. I mean I love my job because it pays somewhat well,but by the time I pay my bills and buy food it's all gone. On the other hand I hate my job because I have to watch people my age come in a take out huge amounts of money from their trust fund. Anyways I was just minding my own business helping a middle aged woman send money to her grandson when I saw it. Six men in ski masks came in with machine guns. 

"oh shit" I said frozen in my position because of the fear. 

They shot the security first then some idiot that wanted to be a hero started running at them but he got shot too. Then everything went quite. 

"EVERYONE GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING FLOOR NOW" The tallest of them shouted 

" YEAH AND IF ANYONE I MEAN ANYONE TRYS TO BE A HERO OR HIDE WE WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT" Another one of them shouted. 

*That voice it sounded so familiar, I mean you wouldn't be able to forget it, it was so deep and husky* I thought to myself. Everyone went to the middle of the no one tried to hide because they knew these guys weren't joking. But they didn't tie us up which I thought was weird until they started picking people out and lining them up in front of the rest of us, then I knew why they didn't tie us up. These guys aren't here for money their here to kill. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see innocent people die. That's when one of the guys noticed me 

" Hey you, the guy with blonde hair and glasses open your eyes" I heard one of them say, I knew he was talking to me. 

" I said open your eyes" he yelled as he came up to me and grabbed my jaw which frightened me so I opened my eyes. 

"now that's better" he said then he gave the other guys a signal and they started shooting everyone. 

Not just in the line up but all of the people on the floor beside me. A guy with freakishly wide shoulders was standing in front of me pointing the gun right at me. I knew what was going to happen next, that's when I started to cry and said " Please I'm only nineteen". I could see the guys eyes change it all most looked like he had sympathy for me but just as I was about find out my faith I heard sirens. *The police thank god I'm safe* I thought to myself. Well I thought wrong. 

" Shit we gotta go guys grab him and let's go" The tallest guy said. The one with the wide shoulders grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. They put something over my head so I couldn't see, they I felt this sharp pain in my arm. I felt so tired and I tried to stay awake but I couldn't. As I was passing out all I could think about was , Why me................. 

No ones POV  
Jungkook lifted Jimin up and carried him out to their van. He jumped in the back with Jimin. Taehyung got into the drivers seat and once everyone was he, he started driving as fast as he could back to their mansion. 

"WHAT THE FUCK JIN, WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM" Yoongi yelled at Jin and hit him in the back of the head 

"because he's only Nineteen and I'm the cleaner, I don't kill" Jin said and punched Yoongi, which cause them to fight in the back. 

"ENOUGH" Namjoon yelled to get their attention "we'll discuss this at home" Namjoon said calmly. 

Everyone shut up after he spoke. Taehyung pulled into the garage and turned the car off "we're back" he said. He got out and helped Jungkook carry Jimin inside, even though the boy was light and Jungkook could have done it himself. They brought him down to the basement, where Jimin would be until he woke up and his proper upstairs room was done. Taehyung bit his lip as he looked at the boy in front of him, Jungkook noticed and frowned 

"no, at least not till he's awake and can give consent" Jungkook said then walked out 

"Hey I knew that, I'm evil but not that evil" Taehyung said and locked the door before following Jungkook up.


	2. Rude Awakaning

Jimin POV  
When I was waking up I felt a soft bed under me, so I thought it was all a dream. That was until I tried to move my hand and I was handcuffed to the bed. 

" Sleeping beauty's awake guys" my eyes shot open from the sudden voice 

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I" I screamed while pulling the hand cuffs 

"Shshsh calm down baby were not gonna hurt you" he said petting my hair and leaning in as if to kiss me, but I pulled away and screamed 

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PERV" and spat in his face 

* Where the fuck am I getting this courage from I mean I'm usually a pussy* I thought to myself.

All he did was wipe the spit off his face and laugh which scared me even more *but he did have a cute gummy smile* 

"I'll forgive you for that because I understand the situation" he said calmly but then grabbed my neck which made me gasp 

"but you do that again you little bitch and I'll kill you, you understand" he growled, all I could do was nod.

He uncuffed me and said " We are going to go into the kitchen and meet the others and if you try to escape I'll shoot you,understand" he said grabbing my neck again 

"Do you" 

"yes" 

" good but as a precaution I'm going to put this on you" he held up a collar and leash. 

I let him put it on without a fight because I really don't wanna die. He pulls on the leash and I follow him down a long hallway with five doors on each side. 

"AAHH PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" I jump at the scream 

" keep it moving bitch" the guy says as he pulls on my leash I start walking again. 

We reach stairs, he pulls on the collar again which is really irritating me. We walk out a door at the top of the stone steps. I was surprised when we got out the door because it looked like a normal house, well not normal but a normal mansion. I mean when you get kidnapped you kinda think your going to be in like a abandoned building or something like that, you don't imagine your going to be in fancy house. I was so in awe that I didn't notice the five other guys 

"oh my god Suga what did you do to the poor boy" the guy with the broad shoulders said and came over to me 

"Jesus Jin calm your tits I was just teaching him a lesson" 

"I swear to god Suga you lay a finger on him again I'll kill you" the guy name jin threatened 

"yeah yeah what ever, see you later bitch" Suga said with a smirk then walked away.

A guy with a horse shaped face ran up to me and gave me a big hug 

"hi I'm j hope" he said with a warming smile

I just couldn't hold back my smile. Then the guy with red hair pushed j hope away 

"hey baby, the names V" he said then picked my hand up and kissed it 

"and that guy over at the dinner table that kinda looks a bunny/ man baby is kook" V said knowing he was irritating the other. 

All of a sudden the door me and Suga came through burst open. A tall,tanned man covered in blood came through "who's that" I whispered but loud enough for V to hear 

"that sweetheart is our wonderful leader RM" V's deep voice sent shivers down my spine. 

RM stared at me for a second, looked me up and down and then walked right pass me, heading into the hallway and going up the stairs 

" guys meeting in my office now and Jin bring the kid to his new room" RM shouted from the top of the stairs 

"see ya later sweetheart" V said smacking my ass, making me yelp and he left. 

As a tear fell down my face, I then felt a hand on the shoulder 

"I'm sorry Jimin, he can be an asshole sometimes, you don't deserve it" 

I turned around to face him 

" why me, why did you take me" I asked now bawling 

"...... I ..... can't tell you.... I'm so sorry Jimin" 

" of course you can't" I sighed

"come on,let's get you to your room".

Jin lead me up the stairs, we walked past the room where the other guys were having their meeting. We stopped outside a door "welcome to your new room" Jin said as he opened the door and my jaw dropped 

"holy shit....it's bigger then my apartment" I laughed. 

I ran and jumped onto the bed 

"god it's so soft" I said while rolling around on the bed 

"I'm glad you like it, cause you'll be here awhile" Jin said sitting beside me 

"why though.....I'm really not that important" 

"Trust me jimin,you are really important" Jin said as he caressed my cheek.

We were staring into each other's eyes 

"um I should probably go to the meeting, I have to lock the door, I trust you but the other guys don't but I'll only be gone a little while and I'll come and get you for dinner....feel free to watch the tv" Jin then left, locking the door. 

I laid on the bed and turned on the tv.

Jin POV

Once I locked the door, I stood against it 

"get it together Jin you can't fall for the hostage, because you didn't kill him your in deep shit with namjoon, so you sure as fuck can't fall for the hostage" I said to myself. 

I then walked to namjoon's office 

"well,we'll speak of the devil" namjoon said, I could hear the anger in his voice 

"listen nam-" 

"don't you dare, why the fuck didn't you kill him huh, that was the mission to kill Park Jimin" namjoon yelled 

"he looked so scared, okay he doesn't deserve to die because of his parents" I explained 

"see this, this is why we shouldn't pussies on missions" yoongi laughed 

"fuck off yoongi" hoseok snapped 

"please namjoon he's innocent in all this okay, so please.....how about we keep him here and make his parents think he's dead" I asked. 

Namjoon didn't say anything for awhile "fine, but if he steps out of line once I'll kill him myself......now all of you fuck off" namjoon waved us away. 

I went straight to jimin's room, unlocked it and went in. Once I went in he was lying on his stomach, on the bed waving his legs back and forth like a child, I couldn't help but laughed 

"what" he said getting shy 

"nothing your just cute" I said making him blush.

I sat on the bed next to him, he sat up and we just sat there 

"you and J-Hope are the only ones I like here" he smiled 

"really, why thank you" I laughed. 

We started to look into each other's eyes again , this time I started to lean in and so did he. Just as were about to kiss, hoseok came running in 

"Hyung, you need to come and help, tae- I mean V and Kook are fighting again, it's pretty bad" hoseok said out of breath 

"okay I'm coming, um sorry jimin I'll be back with your dinner" I said then left the room and ran down the stair. 

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw the both of them bruised and bloody 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"I yelled, that got their attention. 

"Sorry Hyung" they said in union and looked at the ground 

"why were you even fighting" I asked folding my arms. 

Neither of them answered and then yoongi spoke up "they were fighting over who gets to fuck the hostage first" yoongi said while eating 

"oh my god, do you guys actually think that highly of yourself, did you even think that maybe he's straight or isn't going to be into you" I asked , again they stayed silent 

"plus namjoon always said to not get involved with the hostages, especially after the yoongi incident" I laughed and got the death glare from him. After that everyone went back to normal and I started cooking.


	3. Alone Time

Jimin POV

I was laying on my bed watching the News broadcast, I want to see if anyone cared that I was missing. I know my parents don’t care, bastards. The news anchor came on and reported thirty people dead, but they didn’t mention anyone missing, does that mean police aren’t looking for me. I turned off the tv and took deep breaths to calm myself. After I was calm my mine went back to Jin, god he’s sexy, kind, caring, muscular and his hands, oh my fucking god, I thought and lay down on the bed smiling 

“does he feel the same? I mean he leaned in too” I asked myself

I then heard the door open and my head snapped around to see who it was, I hoped it wasn’t that perv, V or that psycho, Suga. Thankful it wasn’t either. I smiled when I saw it was hobi. 

“Hey jiminie” he giggled and ran over to me, then hugged me.

I instantly hugged back and smiled happily “thank god it’s you” I said and giggled.

“no worries baby, I won’t let any of those pervs in here with you” he said and pulled away from the hug as he caressed my cheeks, which made me blush.

We just sat there as he caressed my cheeks and smiled at each other. It was weird, we were already so comfortable with each other that we didn’t even have to speak, and it wasn’t awkward. 

“Um, so how are you finding it here, no one is giving you any problems right?” he asked 

"its as good as it can be when your kidnapped my the South Korean mafia" I said and giggled " and no, no one is giving me any problems"

"good because if someone was, me and jinnie would have to beat their asses" he said seriously but broke out laughing afterwards

After about an hour of talking, we could hear footsteps coming to the door. The leader Rm came in with a smug look on his face, I hated that, I knew he was up to something

Namjoon POV

I was in my office on the phone with Mr. Park. The asshole, who wants his own kid dead, "As I was telling you Mr. Park, Jimin is dead, I mean I should know, I was the olne who pulled the trigger" I lied and added a fake sadistic laugh at the end. I just still can't get over how someone could kill their own child. 

"Good, the worlds a better place without that little whore" he said and laughed

I had to hold myself back, how could someone say that about their kid. I mean, I'm a bad guy but he, he is just pure evil.

"Anyways, Sir I better be going, talk to you soon" I said and hung up before he could speak 

I got up and walked to Jimin's room and walked right in. He rolled his eyes when he saw Jimin and Hoseok giggling. "Hope get out, now" I said and Hoseok walked away as fast as he could.

"Finally, we're alone baby boy" I said and sat down beside him. I could see that he loved the nickname. "do you like being called that?" I asked and smirked. All he did was nod and bite his lip.

"but I'm not giving into you and your perv friends" he said harshly and pulled away from me but I grabbed his jaw.

"you think you can disrespect me like that? huh? cause guess what the only reason you're alive is because Jin is a pussy"

"don't call jinnie that" he said with an angry but cute face.

"don't ever interrupt me again princess" I growled and slapped his ass "or else me and the boys will have to punish you, understood?" I asked and held his jaw tighter

He nodded and gulped. "good boy" I said and stood up. I walked out the door and locked it, I then walked down to the kitchen and saw the two youngest bloody and bruised "the fuck happened here" I asked and crossed my arms.

"nothing, just those two being idiots, you know the usual" Jin said and chuckled 

"God, sometimes I wonder why I hired you" I said and sat down at the table, rubbing my temples out of frustration 

"because of our talent" Jungkook said 

"because of our good looks" Taehyung said and winked at me with a smirk

Yoongi just scoffed "well, if they are the reasons, then he's gonna have to fire you because neither of you have good looks and neither of you have talent" he said coldly and went back to reading his newspaper. Jungkook and Taehyung both glared at him. They rolled their eyes and sat down at the table.

"so Jin, I gotta ask, are you and jimin already fucking" I asked and looked at Jin, so did everyone else. Jin turned around to face everyone and blushed "w-what, no, why would you say that" he said obviously nervous and then he laughed nervously. "Just because he called you Jinnie and he got all defensive for you, when I said you were a pussy" I said and crossed my arms.

"no, we aren't, he just likes me and hobi more because we aren't pervs or psychos" he said and went back to cooking

"fine I believe you" I lied, they either already were fucking or they are close, not on my watch though. "just making sure cause we don't want a repeat of the yoongi incident" I explained as yoongi glared at me. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BRINGING THAT SHIT UP!" he yelled and through his newspaper on the table and starts walking away. "yoongi while your up, get jimin, he'll be joining us for dinner"


End file.
